


From Eden

by BlissfulNothingness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Celebrity AU, F/F, Jealous!Lexa, Modern AU, bellamy is actually pretty likeable lexa is just not cool about any of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulNothingness/pseuds/BlissfulNothingness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is an actress and tv host, she hosts a tv show with Bellamy Blake. People assume the two are dating because of their friendship and great chemistry, but Clarke is actually dating Lexa Woods, a director and writer. When Bellamy and Clarke are both signed to the same tv show, they start hanging out more for promo, and they get alot of media attention, to Lexa's great dismay. Basically it's a celeb au with jealous lexa and domestic clexa. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you're writing like three au's at the same time and can post two in the same week when you usually don't post anything FOR MONTHS. enjoy. this probably won't happen ever again. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, if you wanna see the aesthetic thing i made for this fic, you should check: grounderqueenclarke.tumblr.com/tagged/my-ff (you should) And honestly the titles i just go through my spotify playlists and pick out titles i like, sometimes it has something to do with the fic, usually it doesn't, but i mean does it matter? no because titles are overrated. (i'm totally kidding they're not) so yeah this title is from the hozier song. I"m going to stop talking now.

Clarke sighs as she closes the door of her dressing room behind her. They're permitted a small break as the commercials roll, and so she has a few minutes to breathe before heading back out and putting on a smile. She's tired, she wants to go home and her dress is uncomfortable. It looks great, but it's uncomfortable.

She leans on the table in front of the mirror. She takes a minute to gather her thoughts, before turning to look for her phone. When she finds it, she's glad to see a text from Lexa. It had been sent almost an hour ago, just as Clarke had gotten on the stage.

**Lexa:** Good luck!

Just when Clarke's ready to put her phone back down, another text comes in.

**Lexa:** How's it going?

**Clarke:** Aren't you supposed to be working?

**Lexa:** I am!

**Lexa:** Aren't you supposed to be hosting a live dancing competition finale?

**Clarke:** Commercial break. I bet you can't finish that last chapter before I get home.

**Lexa:** I can, just wait.

**Clarke:** I gotta get back out there.

**Lexa:** You're killing it. Love you.

**Clarke:** Love you.

Clarke throws her phone back in her bag and tugs at the bottom of her dress. She glances at herself in the mirror before steeling her face. "Let's do this."

She exits her dressing room to be greeted by Bellamy. "You ready?"

"Always,"

"Your dress looks fine," Bellamy comments when he sees Clarke tug on her dress again.

"It's just not comfortable," Clarke responds as they make their way down the hall, crewmembers ushering them forward. They reach the backstage area, where the show director is waiting for them.

"Great, great, just on time. Hold his arm. Yes! Just like that, marvelous!"

Clarke holds onto Bellamy's arm as they wait at the entrance to the stage. They always got on stage like that, they started doing it on the first show they hosted together, and since then they haven't hosted a show without the other.

“3” The music on the stage starts playing.

“2” Microphones are pushed into their hands.

“1” Clarke and Bellamy starts moving and doesn't stop until they reach the mark on the stage. Smiles plastered on both of their faces.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen! And welcome back!”

* * *

“And we’re off the air!” The director’s voice bellows through the speakers. Clarke and Bellamy’s eyes meet as they drop the smiles that had been stuck to their faces.

“Remember, interviews backstage in five,” Clarke heard her manager say behind her as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Together?” Bellamy asks, they're signed at the same management company and so often had dual interviews and promos. It helps that they're good friends and had on screen chemistry.

“Great idea, yes.” Their manager responds before walking away.

“You up for this, princess?” Bellamy asks, grin spread across his face.

“Up for annoying questions about if we’re together or not? Always.” Clarke chuckles.

They move down the steps to the backstage area, where they're ushered towards a short man in suspenders and a camera crew. They greet each other politely and answer some basic questions about the show. Until the tone in the interviewer’s voice changes and Clarke knows what's coming.

“Now I hope you two can end some of this confusion going on lately. Are you two together?”

Clarke opens her mouth, ready to refuse, but Bellamy has already started talking.

“Are we hosting another show together? I think we will, after that one show a few years back I just can’t seem to get rid of her.” Bellamy answers with a smile and a nod towards Clarke.

“I’m sure we’ll host another show together soon, after Bellamy fills the huge demand in film roles he got recently.” Clarke adds.

“Same goes for you, bud.”

They stand back as the camera crew packs up their stuff.

“Bud? Really?”

“Gotta sell this relationship, Clarke.” Bellamy grins smugly.

“You both have one more solo,” Their manager appears, then stepping back and hovering around them.

After more questions about the show, questions Clarke has been asked a million times and could recite off the top of her head, the questions are steered towards her private life.

“Do you do any dancing?” The interviewer asks, his face not showing the same emotions his voice pretends to have.

“God no.” Clarke laughs.

“No late night dance parties? No couples dancing?” The interviewer presses.

“Not really,” Clarke lies.

“Maybe if I’ve had a little to drink,” Clarke amends, gauging the interviewer’s facial expression. The interviewer smiles.

“What are you planning on doing after you get out of here?” He asks, shifting his gaze to Bellamy for a second. Clarke internally rolls her eyes.

“I’m just looking forward to going home, relaxing.”

“You live together with Lexa Woods, right?” Clarke feels a smile spreading across her face, and nods.

“What’s that like?”

“It’s great, Lexa’s wonderful.” The interviewer nods.

“I can imagine she’s a great roommate.” Before Clarke can answer, she's being pulled away by her manager.

Back in her dressing room, Clarke quickly discards her dress and changes into her sweats. She doesn't care about the few paparazzi pictures that will appear tomorrow morning. She lookes damn good in her sweats.

The driver drops her off in front of her building, she debates taking the stairs up to the fourth floor, but decides that she's too tired to be bothered. The elevator ride seems to take forever, she just wants to be home already.

Clarke opens the door to her apartment, her bag dropping to the floor with a contented thud.

“I’m home!” She announces, walking into the living room. The back of the couch faces the door, so she only sees the back of Lexa’s head, but a smile spreads across her face anyway. Lexa has her hair up in an extremely messy bun, unruly curls poking out from the sides.

Clarke folds her hands over Lexa’s eyes.

“Guess who?”

“Susan?”

Clarke removes her hands from Lexa’s eyes and slaps her shoulder, “You little shit.” She climbs over the edge of the couch, plopping down next to Lexa.

“You love me anyway.”

“I do.”

Lexa raises her arm and Clarke snuggles into her side.

“What are we watching?”

“I was watching this stupid dance competition, but the host was _really_ hot. Now I’m watching a documentary.”

“Yeah? You liked the dress?” Clarke asks, looking up at Lexa who has her eyes fixed on the tv screen.

“Dress? Bellamy wasn’t wearing a dress.”

“Unbelievable.”

Lexa tears her gaze from the screen to smile at Clarke.

“I loved the dress, babe.” Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek.

“It was fucking uncomfortable.”

“It looked like it. How were the interviews?”

“Ah yes, Bellamy Blake and his wife Mrs Bellamy Blake, how is the third honeymoon?” Clarke mimics. Lexa chuckles.

“They still haven’t let that go?”

“Remember when they thought you were dating that producer and they wouldn’t drop it until she started dating that other producer?”

“I remember.” Lexa nods, not willing to go into the discussion with Clarke about how they could just announce their relationship. Not that Clarke didn’t have good arguments, it's just that Lexa was starting to care less and less about the possible drawbacks.

“Don’t be like that.” Clarke said, sensing Lexa’s annoyance. “Look. Smile.” She says as she holds up her phone and took a picture of the two of them.

“Caption?” Clarke asks.

“Documentaries and chill with my girlfriend of a year and a half, Lexa Woods. Hashtag I’m not dating Bellamy I’m dating Lexa Woods why are you people dumb.” Lexa deadpans.

“No. I’m going with; back home with my fave. I don’t even like documentaries.”

“Fine.” Lexa replies, smiling softly.

“Did you finish the chapter?” Lexa nods.

“I knew you would.” Clarke kisses Lexa on the cheek again.

“Wanna have sex?” Clarke asks, voice dropping.

Lexa groaned, “I want to watch this doc.”

“What is it even about?”

“Pluto.”

“That’s not even mildly interesting. It’s not a planet Lex.” Clarke whines.

“You wound me.” Lexa replies, her voice not sounding as serious as she would like.

“You can record it, come on.” Clarke says, pausing the tv and pulling Lexa off of the couch.

“I thought hosting live tv dance competition finales were tiring.” Clarke pulls Lexa into a kiss, her teeth scraping over Lexa’s bottom lip as Clarke pulls away.

“We can talk about the tv show some more if you want, like how Bellamy-” Clarke is cut off by a pair of lips on hers and rough but gentle hands pushing her toward the bedroom.

* * *

Clarke wakes up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes. She groans, having to make the choice between staying in bed or getting breakfast. She decides on food and rolls out of bed. She throws on a t shirt she finds lying on the ground and makes her way to the kitchen.

Lexa's leaning her back against the counter, cup of coffee in her hand as she keeps an eye on the pancakes on the stove. Clarke thinks Lexa looked especially beautiful right there, her hair in a messy bun, sweat pants low on her hips and one of Clarke's old t shirts hanging loosely from her shoulders. The light from the rising sun hits Lexa's face through the window, making her eyes even greener than they already are.

"You're wearing my shirt," Lexa says when she looks up, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"You're wearing mine."

"This one is old." Lexa replies as Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck, pressing kisses against her cheeks.

"What's this for?" Lexa chuckles, putting her mug on the counter to put her hands on Clarke's hips.

"Breakfast." Clarke mumbles. She pulls away, and sips from Lexa's mug. "Wanna stay in and do nothing?" Clarke asks, her tone hopeful.

"I can't," Lexa replies, pushing off the counter to flip the pancakes. "I have a meeting."

"On a Saturday?" Clarke hops on to the counter, still drinking from Lexa's mug.

"I might get signed to a new movie."

"A movie? What about your book?"

"It can wait." Lexa responds simply. She scoops the pancakes onto a plate and grabs two forks. She places the plate next to Clarke and leans against the counter, handing one fork to Clarke.

"You know we have a perfectly good dining table right?" Clarke asks as she takes a bite from the pancakes.

"Says the girl literally sitting on the kitchen counter."

"This is domestic, okay?"

Lexa hums. "I need to get going soon." She leans in to kiss Clarke lightly on her lips, but Clarke cups Lexa's face and pulls her in for a deeper kiss. Her hands move up to release Lexa's hair from the bun, and Clarke's threads her hands through Lexa's wild hair. Lexa's hands grip at Clarke's hips lightly before Lexa pulls back.

"I still need to tame this mess," She says by way of excusing herself and makes her way to the bathroom.

"Don't. I like it wild." Clarke calls after her, contently picking her fork back up and taking another bite of the pancakes.

Ten minutes later, Lexa comes out of the bathroom, hair straightened and work appropriate clothes on.

"I have to go," Lexa says, looking around the kitchen.

"They're here." Clarke hops off the counter and hands Lexa her keys.

"This is not how I expected my Saturday to go," Clarke pouts.

"I know babe, but at least now you can read that script that came in the mail. It's on the coffee table." Lexa kisses Clarke on her cheek and Clarke slaps Lexa's butt as she turns away.

"Bye, love you!" Lexa calls from the hallway as Clarke makes her way to the living room.

"Love you!" The door slams shut and Clarke plops down onto the couch. The script she's supposed to be reading is on the coffee table in front of her. A movie she got signed to, together with Bellamy. She picks it up with a sigh and rolls onto her stomach.

About ten pages in, Clarke hears her phone beep, she ignores it, determined to finish reading the script. After about three more beeps, Clarke grumbles and picks her phone up from the coffee table. Four texts from Bellamy Blake.

**12:28 Bellamy:** Clarke.

**12:30 Bellamy:** This is surprising I thought you'd reply right away.

**12:31 Bellamy:** Management wants cool friend hangout pictures, something about promos.

**12:31 Bellamy:** So we're having lunch. Usual place, half an hour.

Clarke really doesn't want to go, but she knows she has to, it's her job after all. She gets up and gets dressed before heading out to a quiet little restaurant on a corner that Bellamy swears by.

* * *

Lexa comes home to a suspiciously quiet house.

"Clarke?" She calls down the hallway, but there's no answer. She enters the living room, finding the script lying open on the couch. She closes it and puts it on the coffee table. She grabs her phone from her pocket.

**14:17 Lexa:** Where are you?

She figures she won't get an answer right away, so she might as well check instagram. The best way to find out where Clarke is, has always been via social media. She only has to scroll down her feed for a little bit before finding a picture of Clarke and Bellamy, huddled together, big smiles on their faces. The caption reads: "Lunch with this handsome guy." Lexa lightly shakes her head.

**14:21 Clarke:** I'm shopping with Bellamy. Wanna go on a date tonight?

**14:21 Lexa:** Sure.

**14:21 Clarke:** Then I'll pick you up. Dinner and a movie sound good?

**14:22 Lexa:** Sounds great. Oh god, we're so basic.

**14:22 Clarke:** We totally are.

* * *

“‘sup,” Clarke says as Lexa opens the door.

“You’re such a romantic,” Lexa grins. She takes Clarke’s extended hand and they walk to the car.

“How was the meeting?” Clarke asks when they’re on their way to the restaurant.

“I’m doing the movie.” Lexa answers simply. Clarke, used to Lexa’s ways by now, doesn’t even frown at Lexa’s flat response.

“Excited?” Clarke asks, glancing over at Lexa.

“Yeah. I’m working with that producer though.” Clarke nods, getting why Lexa isn’t as excited as she usually is to be working on a new movie.

“Isn’t she married now?”

“She is, but you know.” Clarke does know, the media likes to twist anything into a story. They could make Lexa out to be heartbroken, or even make it out like the two are having an affair when they’re merely having a professional meetup.

Clarke pulls up at the back of the  restaurant, to see there’s barely anyone inside the restaurant.

“This might actually be a quiet dinner,” Lexa sighs hopefully as they get out of the car.

They're seated at their usual table in the back, far away from the entrance or any big windows. They're on a first name basis with the waitress that takes their order, and she leaves them with a smile.

"We're boring people aren't we?" Clarke asks, grinning widely.

"We just know what we like." Lexa answers, a glare quickly replacing her smile as she sees Clarke picking up her phone. Clarke smiles apologetically.

"I'm getting a ton of twitter notifications, I have to check real quick." Lexa sighs dramatically before thanking the waitress that just appeared with their drinks.

"Crap. They just announced the movie I'm doing with Bellamy." Clarke says and she puts her phone down.

"They really don't let you rest."

When they're waiting for dessert, Lexa checks her phone to see that the news of her signing her movie has also been realised.

"I don't feel like tweeting about it." Lexa pouts as their desserts arrive.

"You take a picture of me, and I'll take a picture of you. Here." Clarke snaps a picture of Lexa and posts it to twitter and instagram. "Celebrating with @lexawoods." Lexa smiles and nods, taking a picture of Clarke and doing the same.

“You’re a genius,” Lexa comments as she puts her phone away. Clarke grins at her.

“D’you wanna go out?” Clarke asks, hoping Lexa’ll just want to go home. Lexa frowns and wrinkles her nose. Clarke gets the hint, and nods. Just going home it is.

They leave the restaurant through the back door, hoping not to run into too much public attention.

Back in the car, Clarke puts on some kind of horrible hit from the 90s, and starts violently moving to the beat while simultaneously trying not to crash into any other vehicles.

“Clarke.”

“Babe,”

“The dancing is great, but I’d rather not die today.” Clarke smirks in reply, but she does tone down the dancing. A little bit.

* * *

“We’re not watching a documentary.” Clarke says as she kicks her shoes off.

“Why  not?”

“Let’s just watch one of those cheesy british lesbian romcoms you insisted on buying.”

Lexa sighs, but relents.

So they end up on the couch, both in their sweats, Clarke in one corner, facing the tv, actually watching the movie. Lexa in the other corner, facing Clarke, her legs thrown up in Clarke’s lap and a bowl of peanuts in her hands.

Lexa had lost interest in the movie about ten minutes ago, but Clarke’s still watching it intently. Lexa decided on watching Clarke instead, so she quietly eats her peanuts while observing Clarke.

At some point, Lexa pulls out her phone and starts scrolling through her social media apps. Bored out of her mind, Lexa decides to tweet something:

“For every retweet, I’ll throw a peanut at Clarke Griffin.” She tweets. Within seconds, she has her first retweet, and so she throws a peanut at Clarke. Clarke looks up, slightly surprised, but smiles before turning back to the movie.

Lexa checks her phone to see at least 30 retweets, so she chucks peanut after peanut at Clarke. After about the sixth peanut, Clarke glares at Lexa.

“Why?” Clarke just asks, getting annoyed.

“The internet is telling me to.”

Clarke shrugs before checking her phone. “You little shit.”

“Guys, please stop retweeting @lexawoods tweet, I’m trying to watch this damn movie.” She tweets, smirking at Lexa. Clarke puts her phone down and returns her attention to the movie. Lexa shrugs, trying to find entertainment in eating peanuts, but it fails.

She puts the bowl down, and crawls over to Clarke. She only grunts in response. She sits on her knees and starts kissing Clarke's neck. Clarke squirms.

"I'm bored," Lexa whispers into Clarke's ear, before biting her earlobe.

Clarke finally gives in, suddenly turning to face Lexa and capturing her lips with her own. Her hands lower to Lexa's abdomen, and she pushes Lexa back onto the couch. She straddles Lexa, moving from her lips to her neck. Her hands ghost underneath Lexa's shirt, tracing circles onto her stomach.

* * *

"How much longer is this promo thing going to last?" Lexa asks, looking at her phone. She's reading an article on how Bellamy and Clarke went shopping and out for lunch for the third time that month. Lately, Clarke had been out with Bellamy almost twice a week, and it had always ended up in the tabloids. Lexa had even started to receive messages on social media on how people shipped her roommate and Bellamy.

"Probably until after the show airs," Clarke shrugs, moving to make coffee.

"That's at least three more months," Lexa sighs. Clarke started filming on the show that day, hence why they were both up at 8 am, Clarke usually slept in.

"Yeah," Clarke says, sitting down across from Lexa, and hands her a cup of coffee. "I'm going to have dinner with Bellamy tonight by the way, after filming."

Lexa sighs again, and puts her phone down after seeing the tenth article on Bellamy and Clarke's blossoming new 'friendship'.

"Don't be like that," Clarke says, sensing Lexa's dejection.

"It's just stupid, I want this," Lexa gestures at her phone, "to be about us. Not you and Bellamy Blake."

"I'll talk to my manager again, but I'm sure the answer'll be the same as last time."

Lexa hums, she knows why they can't be public, Clarke's manager fears for a drop in Clarke's popularity.

"I have a meeting with Raven today, about the movie." Lexa says as she gets up to put her mug in the sink.

"She's still up to be the lead?"

"She'll probably get it yeah, she's perfect for the role." Lexa answers, refilling Clarke's mug. Clarke always needed multiple cups of coffee to get the day started, whereas Lexa usually only needed one, but then kept drinking coffee throughout the day.

"How are she and O doing?" Clarke asks, she hasn't talked to Raven or Octavia lately, but Lexa has, having been the less busy one for the last month.

"Good, I think."

"Ask her for me please," Clarke says, and kisses Lexa on her cheek when she nods.

Clarke leaves the apartment first, after frantically looking for her car keys. "I'm running late, Lex." Clarke had complained when Lexa pulled her in for a kiss before handing her the keys.

"Love you!" Lexa calls after Clarke just before the door slams shut.

**8:34 Clarke:** Love you too.

* * *

Lexa enters the coffee shop to see Raven already sitting in their usual booth.

"Hey," She says as she slides in across from Raven.

"Hey," Raven smiles, dramatically handing Lexa her phone, an email open on screen.

"You got the role?" Lexa says excitedly, handing Raven back her phone. She knew Raven would get the role, but she's glad to see her friend so excited.

"How's Clarke?"

"Oh you know, engaged to Bellamy, still living with her amazingly friendly roommate," Lexa answers sarcastically, causing Raven to laugh. "How are you and Octavia?"

"The same, Octavia is allegedly dating sportswear model Lincoln, and I'm focusing on my career."

"At least you're not living together."

"I'm out with her more than Lincoln is and yet," Raven shakes her head, and thanks the waiter when he brings them their coffees. "When did you ask Clarke to move in with you?"

"After 8 months, but don't worry, it won't change anything about your relationship being public."

"What if I ask her to marry me?" Raven asks, a grin spreading across her face. Lexa laughs.

"That's a bit soon."

"Don't judge me, Woods," Raven laughs.

"I thought you two were only hooking up?" Lexa asks, wondering when Raven had shifted from, 'we're just having fun' to wanted to marry Octavia.

"Until I accidentally said I loved her and she left but then she came back an hour later," Raven shrugs, "we cried and then we weren't just hooking up anymore."

"So dramatic," Lexa rolls her eyes. They're silent for a while, just enjoying their coffee and each other's company.

"Do you want me to kill Bellamy?" Raven asks suddenly, snapping Lexa out of a daze.

"Isn't he Octavia's brother?"

"Yeah but he's annoying as fuck," Raven answers, "he doesn't want his model sister to date and actor because he's an actor and dramatic as hell, and so that means that all actors are dramatic as hell." She rolls her eyes.

"He's fine," Lexa sighs, "it's just that everybody loves him and Clarke together."

Raven nods, urging Lexa to go on.

"I'm seriously considering just making it public."

"Clarke would kill you."

"I know," Lexa sighs.

* * *

Clarke comes home to an unusually quiet apartment. Usually when she comes home, there's either music or some kind of tv show playing. Now there's no noise, and Clarke calls into the hallway as she drops her bag underneath the coat rack.

"Lex?" She calls again, wandering through the apartment, finding it completely empty. She sits down on the couch, not used to the silence so she turns the tv on.

She checks her phone, to find an update on Lexa's instagram. A picture of Raven benching what looks like a lot of weight, and Lexa's caption: "When she can lift twice your weight" A hearteyes emoji at the end of the sentence. Clarke laughs at Raven's face of pure concentration before scrolling down the comments. She sighs when she sees multiple comments stating they ship it. It makes Clarke feel oddly jealous, when she knows she shouldn't be.

Not long after, the front door opens and an extremely sweaty Lexa enters the apartment.

"I'm home," Lexa calls into the apartment, answered by a loud "hey" from Clarke.

"How was the gym?" Clarke asks when Lexa plops down next to her.

"Good, how was dinner with Bellamy?"

"Pretty fun, lots of pictures taken when we left the restaurant."

Lexa sighs and throws her legs up in Clarke's lap, who immediately starts tracing lines on Lexa's legs.

"Raven is talking about marrying Octavia," Lexa says suddenly.

"I thought they were just hooking up?" Clarke asks, looking up in surprise.

"So did I."

Clarke debates bringing the gym photo up, almost convincing herself that she doesn't need to, she can do fine without talking about it, but she can't.

"Looks like your fans are shipping you with Raven now," She starts tentatively.

"Yeah," Lexa chuckles, apparently not seeing what Clarke's problem is.

"It kind of bothered me," Clarke admits.

"Oh," Lexa says almost regretting the picture, then steeling her face, "it kind of bothers me that people ship you and Bellamy, but I just have to deal with that too." She gets up, leaving for the bathroom. Clarke sighs, and stares out in front of her.

When Lexa comes back from the shower, Clarke gets up to meet her in the kitchen.

"I get why you're mad but-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Clarke," Lexa shuts her down immediately. Lexa doesn't even turn around to look at Clarke, she just keeps scanning the fridge for something to eat.

"I think you're being a child about this, you know there's nothing going on with Bellamy and me, and that it's all just for publicity."

Lexa groans, turning around, fire in her eyes. "I know, and I don't want to talk about it." She snaps. She slams the fridge shut and retreats to their bedroom, leaving Clarke alone in the kitchen.

Clarke isn't about to let it go over like this. She storms into the bedroom after Lexa.

"You don't have a choice, we're going to talk about it."

"Fine," Lexa bites, "talk."

Clarke sighs, "I know this sucks, but this is just part of the job, it's not like Bellamy's enjoying it either."

Lexa rolls her eyes, "Oh I think he's enjoying it plenty."

"He has a _girlfriend_ , Lexa!"

Lexa pauses at that, "Why aren't they public then?"

"Because of this stupid show!" Clarke yells, throwing her hands up.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this shit," Lexa sighs, "We've been together for 18 months why can't we just be public?"

"I talked to my manager, she said after the first three episodes, that's all they need to get people engaged into the plot to watch it for something other than Bellamy and me,"

Lexa scoffs, crossing her arms. "Don't think I'm going to be subtle about this."

Clarke smiles, despite being angry. "I swear to god if you ruin my career."

"I just might." Lexa says, before stalking towards Clarke, and kissing her roughly. Clarke kisses back immediately and shoves Lexa back onto the bed.

"Fuck you," She hisses as a grin spreads across Lexa's face.

* * *

Two months later, Lexa and Raven are in the coffee shop again.  

"I can't believe you actually asked her to marry you. You're an idiot," Lexa says, grinning.

"I can't believe she said yes," Raven smiles back, "you should've seen Bellamy's face when she told him. It was magical."

Lexa chuckles. "You're not actually getting married though right?"

Raven shakes her head, "Not for a while, but now at least it's public, and she's living with me. Lincoln has fucked off and Bellamy's less annoying."

"Have you talked to Clarke about going public?"

"Not since the fight, I'm tolerating it now, and waiting until the next episode."

Raven nods, "She said episode three."

"She did."

"Do you have anything planned?" Raven asks, eyeing Lexa suspiciously.

"No, I'm just going to stop tiptoeing around it," Lexa answers, shrugging.

* * *

"Clarke and Bellamy closer than ever!" A headline reads, Lexa swears, tossing it aside.

"Why is this on our kitchen table?" She asks, as Clarke steps out of the shower.

"Gift from management," she answers, drying her hair in the kitchen.

"What the actual fuck," Lexa grumbles.

"Have you read the note?" Clarke laughs, pointing at the table, where a tiny note is lying face down.

Lexa picks it up, "Congrats on episode three! Go ahead." She feels a smile breaking out. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Clarke nods.

"Do you want me to tweet it?"

"No," Lexa adds, "We're just going to leave it, they're still recovering from Raven and Octavia suddenly dating."

Clarke shakes her head at Lexa. "Sometimes I really don't get you."

* * *

A month later, the headlines are still talking about Bellamy and Clarke. Lexa thought it would cool down after Clarke and Bellamy stopped hanging out every other day, and after Lexa and Clarke started going out together every week. I didn't cool down at all, in fact, it almost got worse.

Rumours about Bellamy and Clarke moving in together started circulating, so much so that Lexa had to check their closet to check if Clarke's stuff was still in it. Clarke didn't seem to mind.

Because of Lexa's new movie, she had a bunch of pre-premiere interviews scheduled, the last one, was a live interview on a late night talk show. So far, she'd only been asked about Clarke, her roommate, once. She'd been asked if living together with an actress was hard, to which she had replied that, sometimes, it was.

She comes up on stage to applause, and sits down next to the host, smiling brightly.

"Lexa Woods," the host smiles, "your new movie's coming out soon, but I don't want to talk about that."

"Oh really?" Lexa asks, fake surprised. He'd told her beforehand he wasn't going to talk too much about the movie, seeing as Lexa had already told everything there was to know, and it wouldn't make for an interesting show. Lexa had agreed.

"I heard you're good friends with Raven Reyes."

"Very good friends, yes," Lexa smiles wide.

"Then it mustn't have come as a shock to hear about her engagement to Octavia Blake."

"It didn't really, no."

"And Octavia's brother is dating your roommate, Clarke Griffin?"

Lexa laughs, making the host raise his eyebrows. "It's been all over the news lately." He says.

"It has been, just like when they said they were living together, but meanwhile, Clarke's clothes are still in her closet in our apartment." Lexa says, smiling.

"So you're saying we shouldn't believe everything we read," the host says, smiling at Lexa.

"I think people should stop just believing what they read and pay more attention to what is actually happening." The host raises his eyebrows again, urging her to continue.

"You see, if people had been paying attention, they would've seen that Bellamy is actually dating Anya, the casting director." Lexa continues, making the host drop his jaw dramatically. "And they would've seen that Clarke is actually dating me. And has been for two years now." Lexa says, dropping her smile before remembering she's on tv, and the smile returns.

The host grins at her. "I knew it!" He says happily, gesturing at the screen behind him. "Clarke just tweeted this actually." There's a picture of a tweet by Clarke, it has a photo of Lexa on tv attached to it and it read, "my girl killing it" with three heart emojis behind it. Lexa chuckles.

"Seems to me, like you two are on the same page."

* * *

"I love you so much," Clarke mumbles into Lexa's neck. They're in bed, recovering from the huge amount of messages they'd gotten after Lexa's appearance on the show.

"I love you more," Lexa says, a challenge in her voice.

"Prove it," Clarke challenges, grin spreading across her face.

Lexa rolls Clarke over, kissing down her neck, quickly discarding of Clarke's shirt and making her way down Clarke's body.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys really think I was going to write smut? ahhahahaah no. (maybe someday, but not today) As always, tell me if you like it, and come yell about it to me on my tumblr: grounderqueenclarke.tumblr.com


End file.
